Minority students at the University of Albuquerque will participate in a research program concerned with biochemical science. This program will consist of research projects that will include the effect of oxygen lack upon cardiac cells in tissue culture, the pathogenic soil and water protozoa in the environment of New Mexico, the detection of mutagenic chemicals by using a fungus, and the quantitative analysis of inorganic pollutants in the waters of New Mexico. Organisms to be studied include the laboratory rat, the fungus Sordaria Brevicollis, and a variety of protozoa, especially amoebic and ciliated forms.